walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcos Martín
Marcos Martín is a Catalan Eisner Award-winning comic book artist, who usually draws for American comics. Notable works include Batgirl: Year One, Breach, Doctor Strange: The Oath, The Amazing Spider-Man, Daredevil and The Private Eye. He's also known as a prolific cover artist for a number of publishers in the industry, including Marvel and DC Comics. Biography Martín's first professional work was the creation of covers and illustrations for Spanish reprints of various Marvel Comics by Cómics Forum, where he first met fellow artist Javier Pulido (the company was famous for discovering new talents who would become widely known in the American market such as Salvador Larroca and Carlos Pacheco a few years earlier). After University, Martín went back to New York to show his portfolio and get work at either Marvel and DC; eventually, he was assigned on a short story in The Batman Chronicles: "Here is the honest truth. I did my first work there <...> in ‘97, living in NY during those 3 months. I got that job partly because I met Mark Waid in Spain and he <...> wanted me to do a mini series with Devin K. Grayson. So what happened was that Devin’s editor was the Batman editor, and that’s how I ended up more or less at the Bat Offices. I did that story and they hated it. It was horrible! This was the first time I was doing comic books, aside from the thing that I did in high school. I hadn’t drawn any comic books at all. I had done covers and illustrations but no sequential art at all so I had no idea what I was doing. What happened was that, yeah, it was a mismatch the inker, but there was a reason for that. They didn’t like the pencils at all. What they did was that they tried to… I remember the editor’s words… “Spice it up with the inker”, which basically meant the pencils sucked and they needed to fix it somehow. So they got this inker who I think was also an artist and he basically used my pencils as layouts to do his own stuff. It was tough for me but perfectly understandable because my work was pretty horrible. However, I still think I did my best having to draw 18 pages in 18 days." After that, Martín returned to Spain yet again and spent the next year working on a new comic Houdini with future screenwriter David Muñoz for Planeta-DeAgostini's Laberinto imprint. The series was unfinished and unreleased as the imprint was closed before the first issue could hit the stands. In 1999, Martín went back to New York, but had more trouble finding work after the Batman Chronicles experience. Eventually, he was asked by Javier Pulido to step in as a fill-in artist on the book Pulido had been working on at the time, Robin: Year One. He did a few more fill-in jobs and eventually was allowed to pick a writer for his first full project, which ended up being Batgirl: Year One with Scott Beatty and Chuck Dixon. Martín also enlisted his friend and fellow Spanish comic artist Javier Rodríguez as the colorist for the book. After five years at DC, Martín moved to Marvel, where he did the acclaimed Doctor Strange: The Oath mini-series with Brian K. Vaughan as well various issues of The Amazing Spider-Man as part of the Brand New Day and Big Time eras. In 2011, he launched Daredevil, written by Mark Waid and co-drawn by Paolo Rivera, which paved the way for Marvel's more off-beat later series like Matt Fraction and David Aja's Hawkeye. In 2013, Martín founded Panel Syndicate, an online publisher of DRM-Free pay what you want webcomics in multiple languages, to release his and Brian K. Vaughan's creator-owned comic The Private Eye. The series has received critical acclaim and media attention for Martín's art and for its role as one of the first DRM-Free, pay what you want comics by creators of Martín and Vaughan's caliber. In July 2015, it was announced the series will be collected and released in print through Image Comics. Bibliography Interior comic work includes: *''The Batman Chronicles'' #12: "The Contract" (with Devin Kallie Grayson, DC Comics, 1998) *''JSA'' #6: "Justice, Like Lightning..." (with David S. Goyer and Geoff Johns, DC Comics, 2000) *''Batman: Gotham City Secret Files'': "Skull-Duggery" (with Brian K. Vaughan, co-feature, DC Comics, 2000) *''Robin v2'' #81: "The Obtuse Conundrum" (with Chuck Dixon, DC Comics, 2000) *''Robin: Year One'' #4 (with Scott Beatty, Chuck Dixon and Javier Pulido, DC Comics, 2001) *''Joker: Last Laugh'' #2: "Siege Mentality" (with Scott Beatty and Chuck Dixon, DC Comics, 2001) *''Birds of Prey v1'' #37: "Red, Black and Blue" (with Chuck Dixon, DC Comics, 2002) *''Batgirl: Year One'' #1-9 (with Scott Beatty and Chuck Dixon, DC Comics, 2003) *''Breach'' #1-8, 11 (with Bob Harras, DC Comics, 2005–2006) *''I ♥ Marvel: My Mutant Heart'': "How Love Works" (with Peter Milligan, one-shot, co-feature, Marvel, 2006) *''Doctor Strange: The Oath'' #1-5 (with Brian K. Vaughan, Marvel, 2006–2007) *''Captain America v5'' (Marvel): ** "Secrets of Iron & Fire" (with Ed Brubaker, Mike Perkins and Javier Pulido, in the 65th Anniversary Special, 2006) ** "What Makes the Man" (with James Robinson, in the 70th Anniversary Special, 2009) ** "Sentinel of Liberty" (with Tom Brevoort, co-feature, in #50, 2009) *''The Amazing Spider-Man v1'' (Marvel): ** "Peter Parker, Paparazzi" (with Dan Slott, in #559-561, 2008) ** "The Spartacus Gambit" (with Marc Guggenheim, in Extra! #1, co-feature, 2008) ** "Unscheduled Stop" (with Mark Waid, in #578-579, 2009) ** "Identity Crisis" (with Stan Lee, in #600, co-feature, 2009) ** "The Gauntlet: Mysterio — Mysterioso" (with Dan Slott and Javier Pulido (#620), in #618-620, 2010) ** "Spidey Sundays" (with Stan Lee, in #634-645, two-page co-feature, 2010) ** "No One Dies" (with Dan Slott, in #655-657, 2011) *''The Mystic Hands of Dr. Strange'': "Duel in the Dark Dimension" (with Mike Carey, anthology one-shot, Marvel, 2010) *''Daredevil v3'' #1, 4-6 (with Mark Waid and Paolo Rivera; opening page with Fred Van Lente, Marvel, 2011) *''The Private Eye'' #1-10 (with Brian K. Vaughan, digital, Panel Syndicate, 2013–2015) *''Superior Spider-Man'' #26: "Goblin Nation: Prelude" (with Dan Slott, Humberto Ramos and Javier Rodríguez, Marvel, 2014) *''Barrier'' #1-5 (with Brian K. Vaughan, digital, Panel Syndicate, 2015–ongoing) *''The Walking Dead: The Alien'' (with Brian K. Vaughan, digital one-shot, Panel Syndicate, 2016) Covers only *''Green Arrow v3'' #34-45 (DC Comics, 2004–2005) *''Breach'' #9-10 (DC Comics, 2005) *''Runaways v2'' #13-18 (Marvel, 2006) *''Wonder Woman v3'' #29 (DC Comics, 2009) *''Sub-Mariner Comics 70th Anniversary Special'' #1 (Marvel, 2009) *''Human Torch Comics 70th Anniversary Special'' #1 (Marvel, 2009) *''Marvel Mystery Comics 70th Anniversary Special'' #1 (Marvel, 2009) *''Miss America Comics 70th Anniversary Special'' #1 (Marvel, 2009) *''Young Allies Comics 70th Anniversary Special'' #1 (Marvel, 2009) *''All Select Comics 70th Anniversary Special'' #1 (Marvel, 2009) *''U.S.A. Comics 70th Anniversary Special'' #1 (Marvel, 2009) *''All Winners Comics 70th Anniversary Special'' #1 (Marvel, 2009) *''Daring Mystery Comics 70th Anniversary Special'' #1 (Marvel, 2009) *''Mystic Comics 70th Anniversary Special'' #1 (Marvel, 2009) *''Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution'' #1 (Marvel, 2010) *''The Amazing Spider-Man v1'' #648, 692, 700, Annual #37 (Marvel, 2010–2012) *''Daredevil v3'' #10.1, 11 (Marvel, 2012) *''AvX: VS'' #1 (Marvel, 2012) *''Spider-Men'' #2 (Marvel, 2012) *''Morbius, the Living Vampire v2'' #2 (Marvel, 2013) *''Nova v5'' #1 (Marvel, 2013) *''Fearless Defenders'' #2 (Marvel, 2013) *''Guardians of the Galaxy v3'' #1 (Marvel, 2013) *''The Black Bat'' #1 (Dynamite, 2013) *''Quantum & Woody v2'' #1 (Valiant, 2013) *''Superior Spider-Man'' #9-10 (Marvel, 2013) *''Uncanny X-Force v2'' #6 (Marvel, 2013) *''The Superior Foes of Spider-Man'' #1 (Marvel, 2013) *''The Amazing Spider-Man v3'' #1 (Marvel, 2014) *''Wrath of the Eternal Warrior'' #1-4 (Valiant, 2015–2016) *''The Vision v3'' #1 (Marvel, 2016) References Category:Comics Category:Crew Category:Artists